Les noms de la Terre du Milieu
by Sauterelle
Summary: Homme ou femme, roi ou soldat, noble ou humble, c'est avec un nom que chaque histoire commence. (désolée pour le résumé très court)
1. Aragorn

_**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous, merci de vous être arrêté sur cette fic. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus rien publié sur ce site, j'espère donc que ce petit OS sur**_ **Le Seigneur des Anneaux _vous plaira._** _  
_

 ** _Cet OS sera, normalement, le premier chapitre d'une série qui tournera autour des noms des personnages. Plus que sur les personnages eux-mêmes, ces OS tourneront davantage autour de leurs parents et des raisons qui les ont menés à choisir les noms de leurs enfants.  
_**

 ** _Je tiens également à préciser que, malgré mes recherches et vérifications, je peux avoir fait des erreurs sur la géographie et la chronologie de la Terre du Milieu. Veuillez me pardonner si vous repérez des erreurs de ce type, et merci de mes les indiquer. Pardonnez-moi également si vous voyez des fautes de grammaire ou d'orthographe, j'ai relu plusieurs fois, mais il m'arrive d'en louper._**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ Le Seigneur des Anneaux _ne m'appartient pas._  
**

* * *

 _Aragorn_

L'aube froide de mars éclaircissait graduellement le ciel tandis que l'éclat des étoiles disparaissait lentement, noyé par la lumière du jour. Quelque part dans les branches de la forêt des grands pins foisonnant au pied d'une montagne, un merle chantait à tue-tête. Debout sur la terrasse de sa chambre, Gilraen observait les contours gris des monts environnants, encore partiellement couverts de neige en cette époque de l'année. Sa fenêtre était orientée vers les Monts Brumeux, à l'Est, de sorte à ce que chaque matin, les premiers rayons du soleil levant baignent sa chambre d'une lumière vive et chaude, bien différente des collines bleues et des rivières de glace.

Le soleil n'avait pas encore émergé de l'horizon. L'air était encore chargé de la froideur nocturne, mais Gilraen, qui ne portait qu'un simple châle de laine par-dessus sa robe bleue, ne frissonna pas. Elle était née et avait grandi dans les froides terres du nord, l'ancienne et fière Arnor qui aujourd'hui n'avait plus de faste qu'un passé lointain et des descendants de roi, sans trône sur lequel s'asseoir ni royaume à gouverner. La belle et puissante cité d'Annuminas, capitale de l'ancien royaume d'Arnor, n'était plus que ruines et désolation. Le peuple des anciens rois d'Arnor était amoindri, divisé, et de leurs illustres souverains ne restaient que de maigres troupes de Rôdeurs sans nom ni foyer.

Gilraen avait vécu dans cette relative pauvreté, loin du faste et de la puissance croissante du Gondor ou de la prospérité de la Noble Maison du Rohan. Mais elle n'avait jamais ignoré ses origines et son héritage. Petite fille, sa mère lui avait répété que ses grands-mères étaient des dames de sang royal et ses grands-pères des souverains d'un royaume autrefois glorieux, tous membres d'un peuple d'Hommes bénis par les Valars eux-mêmes et appréciés des Elfes. Á présent qu'elle était une femme, l'ascendance noble de Gilraen était clairement discernable, à la fois par la finesse des traits de son visage et par la sagesse tranquille qui brillait dans ses yeux clairs. Elle avait un teint aussi blanc que la neige qui recouvrait les monts et une chevelure épaisse et soyeuse, noire comme la nuit d'hiver.

Un cri aigu et plaintif émergea des confins de la chambre et troubla le silence matinal. Gilraen retourna en hâte à l'intérieur, où brûlait dans la cheminé un grand feu qui enveloppait toute la pièce dans une chaleur confortable et projetait contre les murs de pierre grise des ombres folles. Gilraen contourna le grand lit de fourrure qu'elle avait quitté un peu plus tôt. Là, placé à côté du pied du lit sur un épais tapis, un bébé était couché dans un large panier rempli de fourrure, de couvertures et d'un oreiller. Le nouveau-né avait les yeux fermés, le visage rougissant et s'agitait dans ses draps alors qu'il poussait des cris plus sonores.

Gilraen s'agenouilla à côté du panier et, après avoir défait les lacets retenant sa robe, elle prit délicatement le bébé dans ses bras pour l'allaiter. Les cris s'évanouirent aussitôt. Gilraen s'assit lentement sur son lit et cala plus fermement l'enfant contre son torse. Ses yeux, clairs comme l'aube froide de l'hiver, fixaient le visage poupin de son enfant avec tout l'amour et la fierté de la mère qu'elle était devenue depuis peu. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres et éclairait son visage d'ordinaire sévère. Du bout du doigt, elle caressa la joue du bébé.

Après plusieurs minutes, le petit était repu. D'une main, Gilraen remonta le pan de sa robe sur son épaule. Dans ses bras, son fils levait des yeux embués de sommeil vers elle. Il avait un regard, trouvait-elle, un regard étrange, singulier pour un nouveau-né. Ce n'était jamais que son premier enfant, peut-être même le seul qu'elle aurait, car la grossesse avait été pour elle longue et douloureuse et la naissance difficile. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son fils était spécial. Elle avait pleinement conscience que c'était là ce que toutes les mères pensaient de leurs enfants, aussi n'avait-elle partagé cette impression avec personne.

Le bébé hoqueta. Elle le porta contre son épaule et tapota son dos. Elle aimait sa chaleur, la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne, l'odeur de ses quelques cheveux noirs qui parsemaient déjà son crâne. La sage-femme lui avait dit que c'était un bébé très grand, le plus grand qu'elle avait aidé à mettre monde durant sa longue carrière, et que Gilraen était chanceuse que tout ce soit bien passé. Son fils avait poussé un cri puissant à travers toute la demeure le matin de sa naissance, s'affairant à informer toutes et tous que le peuple des Dunedain s'était agrandi cette nuit-là.

Des bruits de pas arrachèrent Gilraen à ses pensées. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement, et dans la pénombre s'avança une haute silhouette d'homme, vêtu d'une longue cape et d'une fourrure, le fourreau d'une imposante épée accrochée à sa ceinture. Le nouveau-venu avait des cheveux bruns et désordonnés qui descendaient jusqu'à son menton orné d'un bouc épais. Sa posture et l'expression grave de son visage lui conféraient un aspect noble et une aura de tranquille autorité, mais ses yeux gris reflétèrent une pointe d'appréhension tandis qu'il s'approcha lentement de la mère et de l'enfant.

L'odeur de rosée fraîche et de cuir humide emplit les narines de Gilraen. Elle leva la tête et adressa un timide sourire à l'homme. Elle le regarda tandis qu'il se défaisait de son épée, de sa dague et de sa bourse de cuir qu'il déposa sur une grande chaise de bois dans un coin de la pièce. Il alla ensuite s'agenouiller sur le tapis près du lit et de Gilraen, les yeux rivés sur la petite silhouette emmitouflée dans une chaude couverture blanche. Doucement, Gilraen repositionna le bébé dans le creux de ses bras, de sorte à ce que tous puissent voir le visage de son fils.

L'homme poussa un délicat soupir, et un sourire bref se devina derrière sa barbe mal taillée.

– Il est encore plus beau qu'au premier jour, souffla-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque.

– Il le sera de plus en plus au fil des semaines, puis des années, répondit doucement Gilraen en admirant son fils.

– Tout comme sa mère, dit l'homme en relevant les yeux vers elle. Gilraen, la belle et féroce Princesse du Nord.

Gilraen eut un sourire indulgent. Elle arracha son regard de son bébé pour croiser ceux de l'homme, puis dégagea une main de son précieux fardeau et la posa dans sa chevelure humide. L'homme prit lentement sa main, délicate et fine, dans l'étreinte de ses mitaines de cuir et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. L'éclat doré de sa bague brilla à la lumière du feu ronflant joyeusement dans la cheminée.

– Mon aimée, cela fait dix jours maintenant que notre fils est venu au monde, déclara l'homme. Il nous faut lui choisir un nom pour le présenter à notre peuple.

Gilraen hocha la tête. Les deux parents baissèrent les yeux vers leur enfant. Le bébé les observait avec des yeux mi-clos, sombrant lentement dans un sommeil apaisé. Avant même sa naissance, ils avaient réfléchi à un nom digne pour leur enfant, qu'ils soient bénis de la venue d'une fille ou d'un garçon. Leur fils était venu au monde pendant une période sombre pour leur peuple, mais pourtant emprunte d'une nouvelle lumière, d'un espoir infime qui semblait briller timidement à la lumière du jour et s'éteindre avec les dernières lueurs du crépuscule. Gilraaen se souvenait de sa propre enfance, grise et morose au sein d'un peuple perdu et endeuillé.

Son fils n'aurait pas la même enfance, ni la même vie. La sienne sera remplie de joie, de lumière et d'abondance.

– Il est de noble maison, dit-elle en regardant le bébé qui était sage et silencieux, et plus noble encore sera son cœur. Il est né à une époque que je pense être bénie pour notre peuple.

L'homme posa une main sur le front de son fils, esquissant un sourire lorsque le bébé babilla.

– Un roi peut-être sera-t-il un jour, annonça-t-il. Mais à mes yeux, il est en déjà un. Je le vois, grand et fort, portant une couronne d'or sur la tête et une épée étincelante au côté.

Les deux époux échangèrent un regard entendu. Gilraen sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté. Elle se leva, imitée par l'homme, qui la dominait maintenant de plusieurs centimètres, mais qui semblait paraître tout petit lorsqu'elle lui tendit l'enfant. Maladroitement, il accueillit le bébé dans ses bras, et elle guida ses gestes d'une main sûre pour loger confortablement le bébé contre lui. Elle le regarda ensuite, amusée et attendrie, tandis qu'il contemplait le visage poupin de son fils dans ses bras et que ce dernier posait sur lui son regard si particulier.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue rugueuse.

– Allez maintenant, dit-elle.

– Tout de suite ? fit l'homme, hésitant.

Elle sourit.

– Oui, je viens de le nourrir. Cela fait dix jours que les autres attendent de le rencontrer. Allez tant qu'il est encore éveillé, il serait mal convenu de présenter aux autres un héritier endormi, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

– Vous ne venez pas ?

Gilraen secoua la tête.

– Si, mais je dois me préparer. Allez-y d'abord. Profitez de votre fils, et partagez notre joie avec les nôtres. Je vous rejoindrais bientôt.

L'homme hocha la tête et, d'un pas lent et mesuré, il fit volte-face et sortit de la chambre, en murmurant des paroles indistinctes à son fils. Gilraen le regarda partir, puis elle se dirigea de nouveau vers le balcon. Le soleil était à présent complètement levé, irradiant le ciel de ses rayons pâles. Elle s'accouda à la rambarde de pierre, admirant le pourtour mordoré des sommets enneigés des Monts Brumeux, un sourire aux lèvres et le cœur empli de joie.

En contrebas, dans la cour, elle pouvait voir une foule de plus en plus compacte réunie devant les marches de la demeure, et elle entendit la voix forte de son époux résonner dans l'air pur et froid du matin.

Voyez, tous ! Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, descendant d'Isildur, héritier des grands rois de jadis !

Voyez, tous ! Le Roi est de retour !

 _Fin_

* * *

 _ **Aragorn signifie "Roi Révéré", ou "Valeur Royale" selon certaines sources trouvées sur Internet (notamment Wikipédia, Tolkien Gateway et Tolkiendil.)**_

 _ **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic.**_


	2. Éowyn

**_Voici le second OS, cette fois centré sur_ _Éowyn. Toutes mes excuses à_** ** _Symbelmyn pour avoir publié un peu plus tard que prévu. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.  
_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Rien des travaux de J.R.R Tolkien ne m'appartient._**

* * *

 _Éowyn_

Le vent battait incessamment la colline où était perchée la fière Edoras, capitale du Rohan, royaume des Chevaux. De vastes plaines, vertes d'herbes grasses et folles en été, grises comme des landes sèches l'hiver, s'étendaient tout autour de cette colline comme une immense mer herbeuse. Elles étaient cernées par les hauts remparts enneigés des Montagnes Blanches, telles des murailles protégeant le prospère peuple rohanais et leurs nobles chevaux qui parcouraient librement les plaines. Le ciel était clair ce jour-là, le soleil entamait sa lente ascension alors qu'approchait midi, et dans les grandes écuries de la capitale, hommes et chevaux allaient et venaient, rohanais comme voyageurs, nobles destriers comme simple bêtes de sommes.

La blonde Théodwyn marchait le long d'un étroit sentier dessiné par les incessants allers-retours des cavaliers, partant des écuries pour se perdre dans l'immensité des plaines, où partout, des troupes de chevaux broutaient librement à proximité des habitations des Hommes. La démarche de la femme était lente, légèrement chaloupée, mais elle n'en restait non pas moins d'une élégance à la fois sobre et noble. Sa robe blanche voletait au gré du vent, tout comme ses longues mèches bouclées, blondes et chaudes comme un rayon de miel. Á sa ceinture de cuir sertie d'une boucle d'or pur était accroché le fourreau d'une courte épée dont la garde, plus petite et étroite que celles d'une épée classique, était adaptée à la main et la stature d'une femme.

Dans le ciel, un faucon décrivait un cercle au-dessus de sa tête et, de temps à autre, poussait un cri mélodieux qui résonnait à des lieus à la ronde. Parfois, les hennissements des chevaux lui répondaient. Théodwyn leva machinalement les yeux et aperçut la silhouette, lointaine et petite, du noble rapace. Le vent, qui battait son visage d'une fragile douceur, lui rapporta l'odeur familière et rassurante des chevaux. Elle se trouvait non loin d'une paisible petite troupe composée d'une dizaine de destriers, autour desquels s'agitaient des hommes en casque et armure, occupés à seller et brider leur monture respective.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire. Elle raffermit la prise qu'elle avait autour de son précieux fardeau enveloppé d'épaisses couvertures d'un blanc nacré, où avait été brodé l'emblème d'un cheval au galop. Une grande écharpe bleue passant par-dessus l'épaule de Théodwyn sécurisait la position du petit paquet de couverture contre le ventre de la jeune femme. Elle déposa un regard rempli de joie sur le petit visage rose du bébé endormi dans ses bras. Un bonnet de laine blanche recouvrait son crâne, mais on pouvait deviner quelques mèches frisées et blondes dépassant du couvre-chef.

– Regarde, petite fille, glissa-t-elle à l'enfant endormie dans la langue du Rohan. Ton père est là-bas, l'homme au casque étincelant et au fier destrier paré de sa robe grise.

Et effectivement, un homme de haute taille et large d'épaules se tenaient parmi la dizaine de soldats. Au contraire de ses frères d'armes, il portait une grande cape bleue et un haut casque, au sommet duquel était suspendue une queue de cheval blanche. Il se tenait face à un cheval gris à l'encolure musclée et au regard intelligent. C'était Éomund, Maréchal de la Marche du Riddermark, époux de Théodwyn fille de Thengel et père du nouveau-né. Avant cette petite fille, le couple avait eu un petit garçon, aujourd'hui âgé de quatre ans, nommé Éomer.

L'homme, occupé à glisser la bride sur la tête de son cheval, se retourna en entendant approcher Théodwyn. Ses yeux bleus s'illuminèrent aussitôt qu'il les posa sur sa bien-aimée. Il retira son casque qu'il glissa son sous bras et se pencha en avant, partageant un timide baiser avec son épouse au-dessus du visage de leur enfant endormi. Théodwyn caressa la joue du Maréchal d'un geste tendre.

– Comment se porte-elle aujourd'hui ? demanda Éomund en regardant sa fille.

– Elle est plus vigoureuse chaque jour, dit Théodwyn. Elle n'est jamais calme, excepté lorsqu'elle veut bien s'endormir.

– Si elle demande trop de toi, tu peux demander à une des dames du château de t'aider.

Théodwyn rit face au regard inquiet de son époux.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, mon aimé. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que mes forces vont décliner au point de confier mon propre enfant à une autre. Cette petite fille est forte, mais je le suis aussi.

– Elle est bien la fille de sa mère, sourit Éomund.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa femme. Théodwyn sentit le contact rugueux de sa barbe blonde contre sa peau, et l'odeur de cuir, de métal et de cheval émanant de son époux. Le vent frais dans son dos et contre sa nuque, le contact chaud et rassurant de son bébé contre elle toutes ces sensations la remplissaient d'une sorte de quiétude telle qu'elle était persuadée que sa place était bel et bien ici, auprès de son époux, de ses enfants, de son cher frère et de son neveu, le jeune Théodred. Le Riddermark était sa patrie, et les chevaux ses compagnons.

Derrière Éomund, le fier destrier gris du Maréchal passa ses naseaux veloutés par-dessus l'épaule de son cavalier pour lancer un regard curieux sur l'enfant dans les bras de Théodwyn. Le couple éclata de rire en cœur, et Éomund se décala pour permettre à son fidèle compagnon de mieux voir sa fille, glissant une large main dans les longs crins gris de son cheval.

– Qu'y a-t-il, ami ? rit-il. Tu veux déjà faire la connaissance de la nouvelle petite damoiselle du Riddermark ?

– Approche, Vifargent, lança Théodwyn. Vois la belle petite fille de ton cavalier.

L'imposant cheval étendit l'encolure, les oreilles tendues en avant, l'œil tranquille. Ses naseaux noirs frôlèrent les bras de Théodwyn alors que son souffle calme ébouriffa les petites mèches d'or du bébé. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, calme et curieux, avant de relever la tête. Ses flancs se gonflèrent et il poussa un léger hennissement en guise de salutation. Les autres chevaux du groupe y répondirent en écho, tournant tous la tête vers Théodwyn et Éomund. Les hommes de la Marche rire de bon cœur. L'un d'eux lança à Éomund :

– Nos destriers ont bien salué votre fille, Maréchal !

– Ils l'ont bien vite adoptée, ajouta un autre. Elle fera sans aucun doute une excellente cavalière, plus tard.

Les yeux d'Éomund s'éclairèrent de fierté, les joues de son épouse rosirent légèrement. Depuis la naissance de la petite fille, dernière-née de la lignée royale par Théodwyn, toute la capitale du Rohan était en joie. Théoden lui-même avait annoncé, le jour de la naissance, la venue de sa nièce, fille de sa sœur et cousin de son fils Théodred. Depuis quelques jours, la ville se préparait à la grande célébration organisée par le roi pour présenter le nouveau-né au peuple, comme c'était la tradition. La date de la grande fête approchait, et chacun se réjouissait de cette occasion de se retrouver, rire et fêter dignement la venue d'un nouvel enfant au sein de la lignée royale de la fière maison du Rohan.

– Éomund, voilà dix jours que je l'ai mise au monde. Il est temps de décider du nom que portera cette nouvelle petite damoiselle, annonça Théodwyn en levant la tête vers le Maréchal.

Éomund passa un bras autour des épaules de son épouse et les éloigna un peu de la troupe de cavaliers. Á l'écart, le père et la mère tous regardèrent leur bébé, toujours endormie malgré le bruit.

– Après Éomer le grand, quel nom pourrait donc convenir à cette princesse ? s'interrogea Éomund.

– Elle est au moins aussi fougueuse que son frère, remarqua Théodwyn. Elle portera bien nombreux noms en grandissant, je pense. Mais je veux avant tous qu'elle se rappelle qu'elle est née au cœur du printemps, sous les rayons du soleil, ici, sur ces terres d'hommes et de chevaux.

Théodwyn resta un moment silencieuse, lovée dans l'étreinte de son mari. Lors de la naissance de leur fils, c'était Éomund qui avait choisi son nom et qui l'avait ensuite clamé à tous, fier du petit guerrier, du petit prince qu'il avait engendré. Théodwyn avait vu son bébé devenir un petit garçon énergique, rempli d'entrain et de joie de vivre, le portrait craché de son père tant par son tempérament que par son apparence. En observant maintenant sa petite fille, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander la personne qu'elle deviendra.

– J'ignore pourquoi, dit la jeune mère en regardant son bébé, mais j'ai le pressentiment que cette toute petite fille va faire de grandes choses, des choses qu'aucune autre femme d'Homme n'a fait avant elle…

– Sera-t-elle douce et gentille comme sa mère ? interrogea Éomund avec malice.

– Non, dit Théodwyn d'une voix qui paraissait lointaine. Elle sera dure et féroce comme la lame d'une épée, mais en-dessous de son visage froid et ses yeux de glace, un cœur rempli de chaleur et d'amour battra, pour le Rohan et pour les siens.

La grande main gantée de cuir d'Éomund se posa sur le front du bébé, dont le petit visage se fronça, tiré des limbes du sommeil. La longue chevelure du Maréchal caressa la joue de Théodwyn et leurs tempes s'entrechoquèrent.

– Dans ce cas, je souhaite lui donner un nom empli de douceur et beauté, pour qu'elle se souvienne qui est sa mère, dit Éomund. Théodwyn, mon aimée, je te présente notre fille, la fougueuse, la joyeuse et la douce Éowyn, sœur d'Éomer, petite damoiselle du Rohan.

Au dessus de leur tête, le faucon décrivait de larges cercles. Derrière eux, les chevaux poussèrent à l'unisson un long hennissement. Le vent battait la plaine, faisant claquer dans le ciel clair le fier étendard émeraude du Riddermark.

Éowyn la vaillante, Éowyn la Dame Protectrice du Rohan, était venue au monde.

 _Fin_

* * *

 ** _Éowyn signifie "Joie du cheval", de "eoh" qui signifie "cheval" et "win" qui signifie "plaisir" (d'après Wikipédia).  
_**

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu cette fic._**


End file.
